1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bleaching composition comprising a hydrogen peroxide adduct and an activating agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hydrogen peroxide adducts have heretofore been used as bleaching agents, such as, for example, sodium perborate, sodium percarbonate, sodium peroxypyrophosphate, peroxyurea and the like. Especially, sodium perborate and sodium percarbonate are widely used as ingredients of detergents compositions. Activating agents are often used in combination with these bleaching agents for increasing the effects of the bleaching agents at the time of use. When combinations of a hydrogen peroxide adduct and an activating agent are used as household bleaching agents, it is desired to employ them in the form of compositions comprising both components admixed in advance, rather than as two components which are added separately. However, in these compositions, decomposition of the active ingredients is caused not only in the case of an aqueous solution, but also in the case of a powdery composition if only a minute amount of water is present, and the water formed by such decomposition further promotes and accelerates the decomposition. Therefore, it has been very difficult to store such compositions in a stable condition. As means for solving this problem of storage instability, there have heretofore been proposed various methods for reducing the contact between a hydrogen peroxide adduct and an activating agent, for example, a method comprising coating one or both of the two ingredients with a film-forming substance and a method comprising increasing the particle sizes of both ingredients. However, no completely satisfactory result has been obtained by any of these conventional methods.
One of us previously proposed a novel hydrogen peroxide adduct having the formula: EQU 4Na.sub.2 SO.sub.4.sup.. 2H.sub.2 O.sub.2.sup.. NaCl